


The Tune Without the Words [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dawn [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 7:32 minutes of plotless fluff. *shrug* I suck at summaries.</p><p>Takes place at some non-specific point after Exit Light. In my head, it's 10 - 12 months after, but really, you can put it wherever you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tune Without the Words [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tune Without the Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174977) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/The%20Tune%20Without%20the%20Words.mp3) | 07:32 | 7.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (all Oneshots)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Exit%20Light%20One%20Shots.m4b) | 1:40:45 | 46.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tune-without-words) |  |   
[Audiobook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exit-light-oneshots) |  |   
  
### Music

_Tides of Time_ by Epica

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
